Midnight Skies
by XxSkyfeatherXx
Summary: [Sequel to Torn][Complete] After Midnightsky is chosen deputy life seems easy. That is until they are forced to leave their homes along with NorthClan. The weather is getting fiercer and Northstar is getting weaker. Will the clan survive?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**LoneClan**

**Leader: **Northstar: tom

**Deputy: **Midnightsky: she-cat

**Medicine cat: **Shadowheart: she-cat

**Warriors**

Shiningsnow: she-cat

Smokefire: tom

Silvermoon: she-cat

Eaglefeather: tom

Nightshower: she-cat

Wildfire: tom

Rockheart: tom

Hawkflight: tom

Pinkrose: she-cat

Gentlerain: tom

Sunstripe: tom

Flameshadow: tom

Bluefeather: she-cat

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

Firestorm: tom

Rebelheart: tom

Icestorm: tom

Emberflame: tom

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

**Queens**

Fallenspirit: she-cat

_Kits_

_Stormkit_

_Mustangkit_

_Canyonkit_

_Skykit _

Leafheart: she-cat

_Kits_

_Littlekit _

_Bluekit_

**Apprentices**

Moonpaw: she-cat

Featherpaw: she-cat

**Elders**

Moonfeather: she-cat

Starrysky: she-cat

Falconwing: tom

Risingsun: tom

Littlecreek: tom

**Kits**

Stormkit: she-cat

Mustangkit: tom

Canyonkit: tom

Skykit: she-cat

Littlekit: she-cat

Bluekit: she-cat

**NorthClan**

**Leader: **Shootingstar: she-cat

**Deputy: **Morninghaze: tom

**Medicine Cat: **Smallstripe: she-cat

**Warriors**

Greenleaf: tom

Pineneedle: tom

Mudfoot: she-cat

**Apprentices**

Blackpaw: she-cat

Whitepaw: tom

Lightpaw: she-cat

Darkpaw: tom

**Queens**

Snowfeather: she-cat

_Kits_

_Rosekit_

_Riverkit_

_Flowerkit _

**Elders**

Snowfire: she-cat

Brightfang: She-cat

Peachfoot: She-cat

Wildwhisker: she-cat

Greenpool: She-cat

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**As you can probably tell, I put the names of most of my reviewers in the story. Sorry if I got your cat's gender wrong. Expect Chapter 1 now...**


	2. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of Midnight Skies! I hope it's as popular as Torn!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mother!"

A jet-black she-cat turned her head to see her eldest daughter, Silvermoon coming towards her.

"Hi, Silvermoon, what's happening?"

"Nothing…except for the fact that I think I'm having kits!!!"

"Oh my StarClan, that's such good news!"

Then, a shadow crossed her face.

"What's wrong, Silvermoon?"

"I'm just remembering what happened to us when Tigerstripe was still alive."

"Silvermoon, I know that it's hard having memories like that, but you'll have Rockheart and your kits to keep you safe."

At the mention of his name, a dusky brown tom came to stand next to his mate.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, Rockheart, but will you fetch me some bedding for the nursery?"

Rockheart's eyes flew open.

"You're having kits? My kits?"

"Who else's?" Silvermoon asked as she licked her mate on the nose.

Midnightsky suddenly felt very old. Her daughter from her second litter was having kits. Night was falling and Midnightsky sat outside of the warrior's den.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, Hawkflight, it's just, I feel old!"

"You're not old, don't forget that you our kits when you were six seasons old. Anyways, it's getting cold and you just got better from your broken leg."

Midnightsky cast a fleeting glance over to where Silvermoon and Rockheart were preparing Silvermoon's bedding for kitting.

"This is a good thing, LoneClan is thriving and there are many new kits."

Unfortunately for Midnightsky and LoneClan, the happiness would come all too soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Okay, boring chapter, but I needed to start somewhere. Silvermoon was named for my co-author on Circle of Life. She is also known as Josh-Groban-Fan. Either way…go Anna!!!! Reviews are appreciated by the way…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ummm….It's chapter 2….enjoy**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky awoke from her sleep; she was startled to find snow trapping all of the warriors inside.

"The weather is getting worse." She thought to herself.

The black she-cat tried to claw her way out of the den, but to her horror, her claws couldn't get through the hard ice that was caking the snow. She scratched fiercly at the ice. As her scratching went on, she awoke more and more warriors, who also were frantically trying to get out.

Finally, from the other side, a mottled tabby shoulder burst through the icy wall, along with his scent.

"NorthClan!" Midnightsky hissed as the fur along her spine bristled.

As she stepped into the camp, she looked at her savior. He was a tom, a mottled tabby, with his whiskers caked with ice.

"The same thing happened to us." He spat.

Suddenly Midnightsky realized who it was. It was Morninghaze, the NorthClan deputy.

She snapped back to attention when she realized that Morninghaze had stopped talking.

"You're Midnightsky, right?"

She nodded and her fur prickled uncomfortably as he looked her over.

"She's pretty." He muttered, and then looked horrified when he realized that he had said that out loud.

"Uh…I mean…never mind, I need to see Northstar."

Midnightsky flicked her tail and warriors poured out of their den.

"Get Northstar out of his den." She ordered them.

Hawkflight sat next to her and started to groom the ice and snow off of her midnight pelt. His whiskers twitched in amusement as Morninghaze looked away, disgusted. Then, Northstar came to the bunch.

He dismissed Hawkflight with a flick of his tail. The tabby tom then went to help Rockheart free the queens in the nursery.

Morninghaze gave a small cry and Shootingstar walked uncomfortably into the clearing.

"Northstar?" She muttered, "I think that we need to do something about this weather. Seven of my warriors have died and I know your clan has suffered casualties too."

Northstar flicked his ears before replying. "You're right, something must be done."

Morninghaze and Shootingstar left camp and Northstar leapt onto Bigstone.

"Cats of LoneClan, assemble!"

Snow covered cats came into the middle of camp and sat down, muttering un-happily.

"Shootingstar is right, something must be done about the weather, but we will take that up another time, because as of today, four kits have come to their sixth moon."

Canyonkit, Stormkit, Mustangkit and Skykit walked nervously up Bigstone.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits, they wish to become warriors of LoneClan, but must first become apprentices. Canyonkit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Canyonpaw. Wildfire will be your mentor. Stormkit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Hawkflight will be your mentor. Mustangkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Mustangpaw. Midnightsky will be your mentor. Skykit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Eaglefeather will be your mentor."

Northstar jumped off of Bigstone as the eight cats touched noses. As Midnightsky touched noses with Mustangpaw, she couldn't help but wonder how they would escape the cold.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**NorthClan is being nice? That must mean something bad is about to happen...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, do you think Moonclaw's Calling sounds good, should I continue it? Let me know.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky watched as Silvermoon slowly emerged from the nursery, her silver tabby pelt showing the first signs of her pregnancy.

"Midnightsky, Northstar wishes to speak to you."

Midnightsky turned to see young Stormpaw standing in front of her, the young apprentice's fur blowing in the strong breeze.

"Alright, Stormpaw, but go to the apprentice's den with your siblings to make your nest, and don't forget to put extra moss around it."

Stormpaw nodded in acknowledgment as she raced off to her new den.

Midnightsky sighed and trotted over to her father's den.

"Northstar?"

"Hello, Midnightsky, come in quickly before you get too cold."

Midnightsky stepped into the insulated den and laid down facing Northstar.

"What do you think we should do?" Northstar asked, "NorthClan pretty much begged us to do something."

Midnightsky pondered for a moment, then an idea came to her head that she knew nobody would like, but was probably their only solution.

"We could find a new home."

Northstar looked away, whether in thought or disgust, Midnightsky didn't quite see his expression.

"Why would we leave the land that countless generations before us have lived? We haven't moved since Firestar's time."

Northstar…"

"I know, you're right, but I can't bear to leave."

Midnightsky was wondering if he was recalling his apprenticeship, because she was. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to leave the land that held so many things dear to her. She would still hold her memories in her heart, but all of her ancestors, like Silverpaw and even the great Firestar himself were buried in this territory.

"But, it's the only way." Northstar said, his voice choked with emotion, "I'll announce it to the clan."

"Midnightsky, go to NorthClan and announce to them that we're moving, whether or not they want to come. Take a strong warrior with you, like Hawkflight."

Midnightsky summoned Hawkflight with a flick of her tail, and the tabby didn't ask questions until they were far out of camp.

"Where are we going?"

"NorthClan territory."

"Why?"

"Because we have to leave our territory."

Hawkflight looked mortified. "I guess it's the only way."

Then, they stopped cold when they heard NorthClan cats approaching.

"LoneClan spies! Attack NorthClan!"

Within moments, ten scraggly NorthClan cats were on them, until a deep voice stopped them.

"So, Midnightsky, what is it that you want?"

Midnightsky looked into the eyes of Morninghaze.

"LoneClan is leaving this territory, in search of warmer lands. NorthClan is welcome to come with; however, we will not wait any longer than half of a moon to leave."

Morninghaze nodded before he spoke. "Very well, I know Shootingstar will agree. We will meet in your camp before we leave."

"Fine."

Then, Midnightsky walked into the bushes, Hawkflight trailing behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nothing much to report.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I may not update next week because my mom will be in Mexico…and Wildwhisker, you reviewed about that too soon…never mind, you'll see.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky trudged back to camp with Hawkflight by her side. The black she-cat looked to the sky where snow swirled down and the sky seemed to always be gray. "Who knows what the journey will bring? Who will die?"

She pressed close to Hawkflight as a sharp wind buffeted the two cats, making the snow swirl around them in a circle.

"Remember the stories that the elders used to tell us? About their parent's apprenticeship when there was Greenleaf?" Hawkflight asked.

Midnightsky thought back to her own apprenticeship, yes it had been warmer, but never had it been as warm as it had in the stories that they were told as kits.

Finally they reached camp, and it had already settled down in their dens, too cold to venture out into the forest. Midnightsky curled up next to Hawkflight and started to groom his snow covered pelt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Northstar's POV_

Northstar looked out of his den to see that most of LoneClan were inside of the insulated dens that they had built. He went back in to reflect back upon the dream he had received two nights before.

_Flashback_

Northstar woke in a sunny clearing that he recognized as StarClan's clearing. He looked around for a cat and he turned around to see the great Firestar himself sitting in front of him.

"In my time, the clans were faced with a difficult journey. There we lived in peace for many, many seasons." Spoke Firestar.

Then the flame colored tom started to move towards two pools and motioned for Northstar to look into them.

"This one is what the clans will look like if you decide not to leave." He said, flicking his tail towards the first pool.

Northstar looked into the pool and gasped at the sight that it help in its depths. The clans were dead, there was one survivor and it was a warrior that he didn't recognize.

"However, this is the future of the clans if you choose to leave the lake."

Northstar looked into the second pool and found himself looking into a lush, green forest where no snow was in sight, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and the sun was shining.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Northstar looked up to where Firestar had been standing and saw that he was gone.

Northstar awoke in his den, and looked outside, where the snow was swirling in the gray sky and the sun was nowhere in sight.

"So, now I know what we must do." He sighed to himself.

_End flashback_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**In the next chapter, the great journey will begin.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another chapter is here!!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky sat up and stretched. She looked out of her den and saw Morninghaze staring back at her.

Midnightsky's eyes opened in alarm and she prodded Hawkflight.

"What are you doing here?!"

"This is the day that Shootingstar and Northstar decided on to start the great journey. So, I advise you to wake up the rest of your lazy warriors."

Midnightsky looked at the two toms talking and started to prod each of the warriors.

"Wake up."

One by one they woke up and filtered out of their dens.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Falconwing demanded from the elder's den.

"We have to start the great journey. Come, both LoneClan and NorthClan are assembling under Bigstone." Came Pinkrose's calm reply.

As soon as all members of both clans were under Bigstone, Northstar spoke.

"I am sorry about the short notice of our leaving, but Shootingstar and I figured that it was all for the better. We shall leave at once."

Scared kits were nudged out of the nursery by Leafheart and Silvermoon walked close to Rockheart.

Hawkflight ran up to the pair and started to groom Silvermoon's ruffled coat.

"I'm scared, Daddy." Midnightsky heard Silvermoon say.

"You'll be fine, you have Rockheart. He will keep you and your kits safe."

Silvermoon still looked un-convinced, but pressed closer to Rockheart.

"Daddy." She called out, "What if the kits are born during the journey?"

"All of you will be fine. I promise."

Northstar gave a flick of his tail, and all cats of both clans started to trek out of camp. Before they turned away from the camp, Midnightsky looked back at the place where she had grew up, and started to cry silently to herself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry, I had a major case of writer's block. **


	7. Chapter 6

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky looked around her surroundings. NorthClan and LoneClan had been traveling for two days, and nothing was familiar anymore. They were out of the forest and nothing looked familiar. Even the scents were un-familiar. Mustangpaw kept close to Moonpaw, and Midnightsky found it amusing that her new apprentice had found his first love.

"Moonpaw should be a warrior soon, maybe I'll talk to Northstar about it later."

"That's a good idea, she's bigger than Bluefeather. Her sister, Featherpaw should be a warrior too."

"Okay, I'll go speak to Northstar right away."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_2 Days later_

"I Northstar, leader of LoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turns. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonlight. LoneClan welcomes you as full warriors. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you shall be known as Featherheart. LoneClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

Moonlight and Featherheart jumped down from the stone that they were standing on, as LoneClan cats shouted their new names. Featherheart went over by the warriors and started to talk to them. But, Moonlight saw Mustangpaw sitting off to the side, staring at his paws.

Midnightsky watched as Moonlight walked over to Mustangpaw and said something to him. He meowed something back that Midnightsky didn't quite hear, but it made Moonlight smile. She flicked him on the nose and whispered something into his ear that made the young tom purr so loudly that Midnightsky could hear him.

"It's cute isn't it?"

Midnightsky jumped and turned around to see Northstar sitting beside her.

"Yeah, he's so young, and he already has a mate."

Northstar didn't reply, he only looked down at his paws, probably thinking about Snowpowder.

"I know you miss her, Northstar, but she's happy in StarClan, where she'll be waiting for you."

Northstar looked up with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How did you get so smart, Midnightsky?"

"I take after my father." She replied as she trotted over to Hawkflight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow….I've gotten lazy at updating…**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A pair of gleaming eyes watched as a colony of feral cats passed by.

"I must report this to Red." The voice hissed.

"Runner, what are you doing?"

"Look at all of those cats! They're on our territory, come, Rose, we need to report this to Red."

A scrawny tabby tomcat, followed by a lithe gray she-cat walked out of the bushes and towards a deserted barn.

"Red! Red, we've sighted some enemies!"

"Why didn't you attack them?!" A booming voice questioned them from the rafters.

"There must have been more that 40 of them, and they had odd names too. Like, one was Northstar, another was Shootingstar and there was one named umm…Midnightfly? No…Midnightsky, that's it!"

"Did you say Northstar?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you happen to hear the name Tigerstripe mentioned at all?"

"No, why?"

The tabby tom stepped aside as a muscular gray tom landed on the floor with a thud.

"Those are clan cats, my friends, they live in giant colonies. I myself took a mate from one of these clans.'

"What does that have anything to do with a cat named Tigerstripe?"

"Silence, Runner, I'm getting there. See, Tigerstripe is my son."

"You have kittens?!"

"Of course I've fathered some kittens! Now, assemble the rest of the colony, we need to meet these clans."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Tigerstripe's father? Uh-oh, he can't be nice! I'm gonna post the allegiances for the colony as soon as I'm done writing this.**


	9. Allegiances for the Colony

**Allegiances for the Colony**

**Leader: **Red: tom

**Deputy: **Runner: tom

**Healer: **Mystic: she-cat

**Fighters**

Rose: she-cat

Skye: tom

Blood: tom

Black: tom

Smoke: she-cat

Gray: tom

Coal: she-cat

**Queens**

Flower: she-cat

Daisy: she-cat

Gold: she-cat

River: she-cat

**Apprentices**

Molly: she-cat

Patches: tom

Snow: tom

Crystal: she-cat

Tiger: tom

**Kits**

Brooke: she-cat, mother Flower

Lion: tom, mother, Flower

Feral: tom, mother, Gold

Claw: tom, mother, Gold

Bird: she-cat, mother, River

Song, she-cat, mother, River

**Notes: **

A fighter is like a warrior, and fighters never retire, unless they are wounded so it is impossible to fight.

Queens don't take mates for life, most of their kittens are fathered by different toms.

Apprentices don't have a specific mentor, they train with whatever fighter is available.

Only the Healer's apprentice is trained by the same cat every day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Oh, and the Colony isn't like BloodClan, just so you know.**


	10. Chapter 8

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Red leaped trough the rafters of the barn as Runner prepared the colony.

"We want to give them a good impression of us! Rain! Stand up straight! Blood! Sheathe those claws! Everybody, groom your fur until it shines! Act pleasant!"

A chorus of mews was heard and Red gave a small growl of appreciation.

"I wonder what position Tigerstripe has." He asked himself. As he reached his spot in an old nest in the rafters, he tried to remember the last time he had met Tigerstripe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Flashback, Red's POV_

Red ran through the puddles as rain came in sheets down upon him.

"Why did she have to pick today?!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Red!"

The gray tomcat skidded to a stop, spraying water all over himself and a pretty she-cat standing outside of a bush. She flashed him an angry look as she stepped into the dry shelter of the bush. When Red got there, he saw a gray tom, an exact look-alike of himself, curled in a bed of moss.

"Tigerpaw, wake up."

The tom opened his eyes and stood up to his full height, which was a bit taller than his mother. Red looked his son up and down

"Is he the only survivor?"

"Yes."

"He looks strong." He added, looking at the tom's smooth muscles.

"He is."

"How old is he?"

"7 moons."

"He's shaping into a fine Fighter."

"He will be a _Warrior_. Not a _Fighter_."

"Yes, Quietheart, I'm sorry.

Stepping around the wet she-cat, he stood by his son.

"So, do you have any friends?"

"Yes, their names are Hawkpaw, Silverpaw and Midnightpaw, Midnightpaw is going to be my mate."

"You have a mate already?! That is a good sign." Red purred.

Quietheart butted in on their conversation.

"Tigerpaw, we must get back to camp."

"Yes Mother."

Red watched his son and mate go, Quietheart yapping instructions at Tigerpaw until they were out of sight.

"Indeed, he will be a fine Warrior." Red told himself as he returned to the barn.

_End Flashback_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Red, the colony is ready."

Red was awaked from his dream by Runner, who stood by his nest.

"Alright, where are the clan cats camped?"

"Right by the barn."

Red gave his fur a few quick licks and jumped down from the rafters, followed by Runner. As he looked at his colony, he noted their shiny fur and sheathed claws.

"Alright, let's go meet the clan!"

Red led the colony to where the clan was camped.

"Greetings, Clan cats!" He shouted and watched as tired and exhausted clan cats scrambled to their feet, ready for battle.

"Who are you?!" A tabby shouted.

"I am Red, leader of the Colony. We are friendly cats. I have kin a clan."

A orange and white tom shouldered hi way out of the crowd of cats.

"What is your kin's name?"

"Tigerstripe. I wish to talk with him, where is he?"

Red looked around as the expressions on the clan cat's faces changed. Some changed to anger, some changed to fear.

"Tigerstripe is no longer a part of the clans." A new voice sounded from inside the crowd.

"Where is he?"

A sleek black she-cat stepped out of the mass of cats

"I killed him."

Red whirled around to look the she-cat straight in the eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"I killed him. He tried to kill my mate, my kits and he killed the deputy and my sister."

"What, may I ask, is your name?"

"My name is Midnightsky; I am the current deputy of LoneClan."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Just to clear it up, Red knows what Tigerstripe's warrior name was because Quietheart came and told him.**


	11. Chapter 9

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Midnightsky! Where have I heard that name before?"

Then it hit Red, Midnightsky was supposed to be Tigerstripe's mate.

"You murdered your own mate?"

"He was never my mate, and he deserved what he got."

Red looked around as many of the clan cats spat in agreement.

"He was filth!" A voice cried.

"He deserved a death a hundred times worse!" Another voice spat

Red was shocked.

"What about Quietheart?"

"She was killed by a fox a couple moons back."

Red looked to where the black she-cat was standing. She was standing tall and proud, she wasn't cringing under his sharp gaze, like many other cats did. He could see what Tigerstripe saw in her. She was attractive and she looked like she would be a fine opponent in battle. But before could say anything else, a loud thunderclap rumbled through the air.

"Everybody, go into the barn! Even the clan cats! The storm will be a bad one!" Red cried.

The clan cats seemed relieved that they didn't have to stay outside during the storm and everybody rushed inside. Except for the black she-cat who stayed behind with a younger tom to help a silver she-cat who was in the late stages of her pregnancy.

"Get her inside! Her kittens will be coming soon and she can't be outside!"

Red told Runner to help the three struggling cats inside the barn. Runner signaled for Midnightsky and the other tom to go inside the barn while he hoisted the silver she-cat up onto his back before going into the barn himself.

Once inside, Red instructed for Mystic to have a look at the silver she-cat.

"She'll have the kittens within the next half-moon. If you want her and the kittens to live, I advise that you stay here until she is fit for travel."

Midnightsky sighed and walked over to where Northstar was sitting to give him the news.

"Red, please allow all of us to stay here until Silvermoon has had her kits. We will hunt for ourselves as well as your colony."

"You may stay here; I'll make the announcement now."

Red leaped into the rafters of the barn and yowled for silence.

"The clan cats will stay her for at least a moon, because one of the she-cats is pregnant and unable to travel."

Questioning meows met his ears.

"What about the food?! The colony can't possibly catch enough food to sustain all of them!" One cat yowled.

"The clan cats are perfectly able to hunt for themselves! This meeting is over!" Red yowled.

As he went over to his nest, he saw the clan cats making nests for themselves on the opposite side of the barn as his colony.

As the thunder rumbled outside, the cats all drifted off into slumber.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. Chapter 10

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As dawn broke a moon after the clan cats were invited to stay with the colony, four new lives came into the world. Silvermoon had finally given birth to her litter.

"I like the name Riverkit for the tawny she-cat. And Ravenkit for the black tom."

"I like those names, Silvermoon. What about Darkkit for the tabby tom and Yellowkit for the cream colored she-cat?"

"Those are beautiful names." Midnightsky broke in.

"Thank you mother. We will only need a quarter moon before we are fit to travel."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Two Moons Later_

"Midnightsky, we've traveled from the old territories for five moons now, are we almost there?"

"I'm sorry, Rockheart, I do not know where StarClan wants us. I know you are worried for Silvermoon and your kits, but we need to make sure StarClan knows where we're going."

Midnightsky turned to look behind her where Rockheart, Silvermoon, Hawkflight and Pinkrose were escorting the kits. The little things were walking as if they were dead on their feet. Soon, Hawkflight picked up the runt, Yellowkit, and carried her on his back.

"Midnightsky, please ask Northstar and Shootingstar to stop soon. The kits can't make it much longer."

"Northstar, can we stop soon?" Pleaded Midnightsky, "The kits can't make it much longer."

"I can see a small creek in the distance, we will stop there. It won't be much longer." He assured her.

As they neared the creek, the cats could smell the water, and quickened their pace. They hadn't had anything to drink for many hours.

Finally, NorthClan and LoneClan reached their camp for the night. When Shadowheart bent down to take a drink from the creek, her tail went up.

"StarClan has sent me a sign!" She screeched, "A star in the midnight hours will lead you to your new home! We can't be far away!"

As cats yowled in happiness, Midnightsky was puzzled by the prophecy. "A star in the midnight hours. Who could that be talking about? Me?! I haven't done anything that special in my lifetime that would make me be singled out by StarClan to lead both of the clans to their new homes! I'm still a younger cat!"

"What are you thinking about, Midnightsky?"

The black she-cat was startled out of her thoughts when Hawkflight sat down beside her.

"It's a good sign." He insisted, "We can't be far from our new home."

"That is a great sign." Midnightsky said as she licked her mate's ear.

As the she-cat settled in for the night, she wasn't aware of the doom that tomorrow would bring.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Bwahaha! Cliffie! I'm gonna go write the next chapter now because I'm so excited! There are only gonna be 2 or 3 more chapters left in the story, and then I'll start A Star in the Night if I can think of the plot.**


	13. Chapter 11

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky's day started out normally enough. Darkkit wandered up to her and they started a conversation.

"Midnightsky, I think you're the greatest warrior that ever lived."

"I wouldn't put it that way, Darkkit; I've done plenty of things that were wrong."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." She said, slowing her pace so the kit could keep up.

"That's what Mother and Father say whenever I ask them something!"

"Well, I did kill my mate."

"That was Tigerstripe, right? He was evil though!" The kit asked with eyes as round as full moons.

"He wasn't all evil. In fact, I bet that he's in StarClan _right now_."

"No way! That's like…impossible!"

Midnightsky laughed at the kit's amazement.

"I think we're stopping!" Squeaked the kit, "Why would we stop?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't been traveling for very long. I can still see the creek where we slept in the distance. I'll go check, Darkkit; you go over to your parents."

"Yes Midnightsky." The kit mewed as he walked over to Rockheart and Silvermoon.

Midnightsky nudged her way through the throngs of cats.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There's a ravine. The leaders decided to stop for today until they figure out a way through it."

"Oh, alright, thank you, Shiningsnow."

The black she-cat went over to where Northstar and Shootingstar were talking.

"Northstar? Are you sure that we can't just go around the ravine?" Midnightsky asked

"That would take at least a quarter moon. Crossing through will only take around two days. We need to risk it if we want to be in our new homes by the time snow falls."

"You're right, Northstar, I'm sorry."

Nodding his head, Northstar stood up and went over to the edge of the ravine.

"There's defiantly a path that goes through. It's not too steep either."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Northstar slipped, dangling over the edge of the ravine. The only things holding him up were his claws that were dug into the earth.

"Northstar!" Midnightsky cried as she ran over to him.

"Midnightsky, I got him, step back before you fall."

Midnightsky turned to see Hawkflight behind her. As she stepped back, she watched as Hawkflight pulled her father onto solid ground again. But the unsteady ledge gave way, and for a moment, both cats seemed to be floating in mid-air before plunging into the swirling abyss of the ravine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry, I'm kind of rushing, but I just want to get on with Star in the Night. I think I've decided on a plot, but ideas are always welcome.**


	14. Chapter 12

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky looked over the edge of the ravine before slowly walking back to the clan. Her eyes were hollow with grief. Her mate and her father were dead. Dead. Midnightsky looked towards the ravine. Mist was hovering over the edge. Suddenly, she, along with the other cats heard a sound.

They turned their heads to see the silhouette of an injured cat limping forward, dragging something with it. As the cat neared, it lifted its head. It was Hawkflight. He was alive. But, however, the still form of Northstar he had bee dragging along with him was not.

Smallstripe and Shadowheart rushed forward to help the tabby.

"Hawkflight! You're okay!" Midnightsky cried as she rushed forward.

"Okay isn't exactly the term I was looking for." Stammered Hawkflight, "Alive yes, okay, no." He said, motioning at the body of Northstar.

"I tried, Midnightsky. I'm sorry." He said, looking at his battered paws.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_That Night_

Then, she realized what she had lost. He father was dead. Her clan leader. Wait…clan leader…that meant that Midnightsky was the leader of LoneClan!

When she started to sway on her paws, she was caught by Shootingstar. The white she-cat's eyes were filled with sadness.

"NorthClan will grieve for your loss, Midnightsky. And we will welcome you as LoneClan's new leader."

"I-I don't know what to do!" Midnightsky wailed.

"We need to find you a place where you can receive your nine lives." A new voice broke in, it was Shadowheart.

"Uh…you and Smallstripe can go where StarClan leads you?"

"That's a good idea. I'll talk it over with Smallstripe and hopefully we will leave next dawn." Shadowheart stated as she walked over to Smallstripe.

Midnightsky looked up to Silverpaw's star.

"Silverpaw, what should I do?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	15. Chapter 13

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Quarter of a moon later_

Shadowheart came back battered and tired.

"Midnightsky, we couldn't find anything! You'll have to get your nine lives when we reach our new home."

"It's alright, but now we need to keep moving."

Midnightsky went to find her usual spot in line. By Hawkflight and her kits, but to her surprise, she was ushered up front to stand next to Shootingstar.

"I keep forgetting that I'm the leader!" Midnightsky thought to herself

After everybody was ready to go, Midnightsky and Shootingstar started walking down the ravine that had claimed her father's life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Half of a moon later, the cats finally sensed that they were close to home. Very close indeed. After taking a rest at sun-high, they walked up a large hill, and found that it looked down upon a forest and a river.

"We've found our home!" Mustangpaw cheered

"I can't believe it!" Whitepaw put in.

But they were silenced by a sharp voice.

"We don't yet know if we can stay." Shootingstar snapped

Both apprentices dipped their heads.

"Sorry, Shootingstar." They mumbled.

"Shootingstar is starting to suffer from the journey too. After all, she is older than Northstar was." Midnightsky whispered to the apprentices.

"Well, Shootingstar, we should go through the forest, and see if it would make a nice home for us."

Midnightsky, Shootingstar and a small group of warriors down to explore the forest.

"I think we can settle here, Shootingstar."

After a long pause, she agreed.

"Hawkflight, fetch the rest of the clans, we should settle our territories."

"What are you doing?!" A deep voice cut in.

The cats turned to see a small, but fierce looking black cat staring at them with his teeth bared.

"Who are you?" Midnightsky questioned.

"I am Your Worst Nightmare." He snarled. "I am the leader of NightClan."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Midnight Skies is completed! Sorry I was rushing towards the end, but I wanted to be done. To clarify, the NightClan leader's name is Your Worst Nightmare. **

**The plot for Star in the Night is:**

_**Midnightstar is now the leader of LoneClan, and the clans have found their new home. One problem though. Your Worst Nightmare and his clan, NightClan, already live in the area. Can these cats settle their differences and live together in an un-easy harmony?**_


End file.
